


Evermore

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [30]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Ben and Mal finally get married. Bal, Core Four feels, Jaudrey, Huma, Jarlos, and Hades and Mal father-daughter feels.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Celia Facilier & Dizzy Tremaine, Celia Facilier & Freddie Facilier, Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook, Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Hades & Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil, Mal & Uma (Disney), Uma & Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Evermore

“M, you look positively stunning,” Evie complimented for what seemed like the millionth time as they stood and got ready, Evie doing a few very last minute touches on the enormously huge dress that Mal was currently wearing.

It was finally the day. Mal was going to get married to Ben, and what seemed like half the kingdom was there. The Hooks, the Charmings, the de Vils, the Faciliers, the Tremaines, the Dwarves, and tons more families of infamous villains and famous heroes were there, assembled in what they each respectively considered proper wedding attire. Which essentially meant that all of the Auradon people were dressed in pastels and all of the Isle people were dressed in the finest, most well-oiled leathers.

Nevertheless, it was perfect in the best way that they all could manage considering Ben and Mal’s very different backgrounds.

They had arranged everyone perfectly. Mal had selected her bridesmaids to be Audrey, Uma, and Jane with Evie as her maid of honor and wedding planner. Ben had chosen his groomsmen to be Gil, Harry, and Carlos with Jay as his best man.

Ultimately, they had surrounded themselves with the most important people in their lives.

“Thank you, Evie,” Mal expressed, and noted that Evie just kept fussing over the dress and examining it closely. Mal pursed her lips and eyed Evie lovingly. She wasted no time in reaching down and grabbing Evie’s hands that were currently picking at a bit of tulle on Mal’s dress.

Evie stopped to look at the faerie and Mal noticed that she was once again nearly in tears. Mal smiled softly at her sister and her best friend in the entire world as she squeezed Evie’s hands.

Evie had been crying off and on throughout the entire morning, and while Mal found it very sweet and endearing that it meant so much to Evie, she really wished that the girl would stop. It was starting to make Mal want to cry as well.

“Are you okay?” Mal asked, and Evie just grinned, sniffling a bit as a tear managed to escape her.

“Yes, yes, I’m okay. I’m fine,” Evie assured her.

“E, I kind of think that you’re more worried about this than I am,” Mal acknowledged, and Evie just chuckled in response to the girl.

“No, no, you should be the one that’s worried. Well, maybe not worried, I want you to be calm. But regardless, you’re about to walk down the aisle in,” Evie glanced at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened before she turned back to look at the faerie.

“Oh, my gosh! In five minutes!” Evie yelped, surging to look at Mal’s dress as she examined it madly.

“Evie, hey, calm down,” Mal spoke, grabbing her best friend’s shoulders, and Evie froze as she eyed Mal carefully. She smiled slightly, and Mal grinned a bit in response.

“Deep breath,” Mal spoke, and Evie nodded, sighing, before she took Mal’s face in her hands.

“Are you nervous, M?”

“Yes. Very terrified, but not quite as emotional about it as you,” Mal teased, allowing a nervous giggle to escape her. Evie just tilted her head slightly before stroking Mal’s cheeks with her thumbs.

“There is nothing to be terrified of, angel. Nothing will be different after this between you and Ben besides the fact that you’ll be living together. This is just an official thing. You have to get through official things just so things can get back to normal,” Evie spoke, and Mal nodded slowly, taking in Evie’s words with a slight nod.

“Okay. You’re right.”

“Of course, I always am,” Evie joked, winking at Mal, and allowing a small sob to escape her as she laughed. Mal squeezed Evie’s hands tightly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Mal called, and a head of blue hair poked in the door. Both of the girls smiled at the sight of Hades, and he stepped in.

“You ready?” Hades questioned, and Mal looked at Evie. Evie, despite her tears, nodded to Mal resolutely. Mal looked back to her father and nodded slightly.

“Okay… I’m not,” Hades quite honestly spoke, before chuckling, and Mal grinned at him.

“You sure you don’t wanna stop everything and wait a few years?” Hades asked, and Mal could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he didn’t mean it. Mal shook her head.

“No, I’ve already gotten all prepared for it, and honestly, I don’t want to go through another dress prep like this _ever_ again,” Mal admitted, and Hades laughed as the two girls headed over to the door. Hades opened it and let the two out underneath his arm.

They headed out and they stopped nearby the doors. Jay and Audrey were talking, Audrey speaking animatedly about some aspect of the wedding and Jay just seeming content to listen to her talk. Jane and Carlos with Dude in his arms were smiling and yammering quickly. Uma was leaned against a wall with Harry and Gil standing nearby her. Celia and Dizzy were standing there together, hopping about as they strewed a few petals around.

“Don’t throw all of those flowers out, you two,” Evie chastised gently, and her sniffing and warbling voice took away from the majority of the effect of her words. Celia and Dizzy straightened swiftly, looking quite guilty indeed.

At the fact that Evie was actually here instead of with Mal, everyone in the room turned to look at her, the group of them all gazing at her in wonder.

Uma pushed off of the wall and came over to Mal. Mal turned to the girl and smiled softly before reaching out to take her hand.

“You ready to tie yourself down for the rest of your life?” Uma asked jokingly, and Mal just laughed in response. Uma grinned in reply, and Mal nodded slightly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Mal assured her. Uma nodded resolutely before releasing the girl as the music started to play.

“Okay, you guys, remember, first Dude walking along with the ring-bearer’s cushion followed by Carlos and Jane arm in arm. Every couple is separating to go to each respective side,” Evie instructed swiftly, and Dude headed out bravely followed by the youngest couple in the group.

“Now Audrey and Gil,” Evie instructed, and the two headed out, Audrey trying not to cringe at having to go with Gil of all people.

“Uma and Harry, you two go,” Evie cued, and they headed out, arm in arm. Uma offered Mal one last smile of well wishes before heading down the aisle.

“Now me as maid of honor and Jay as best man. Celia and Dizzy, you two go after us when the music shifts and be the flower girls. Remember rehearsals!” Evie called in a whisper-yell before suddenly getting choked up and starting down the aisle with Jay.

Mal swallowed hard, finding she was left in the room with only her dad, Celia, and Dizzy. Hades offered his hand to her, and Mal gladly took it in her own tightly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just like I told Evie earlier,” Mal assured him, and Hades raised an eyebrow skeptically as he lifted her hand in his.

“Your hand’s sweating,” Hades spoke, and Mal just narrowed her eyes at him, playfully scowling as she shouldered him gently.

“Don’t be nervous. You’re gonna be fine,” Hades whispered softly, and Mal nodded, believing him wholeheartedly.

Before they both knew it, the music changed to that traditional sound, and Celia and Dizzy linked arms, starting through the doorway. Mal held her breath as she got ready to head out with her dad. Once the two younger girls had started out just for a moment, the father-daughter duo headed out with them.

Mal immediately felt her stomach clench hard as all of the people--- the many, many, _many_ people--- stared at her, but she looked at Ben for a moment and it all melted away. He was gaping at her, his mouth hanging open as if he had never seen anything like her ever before. However, this sort of reminded her of all of the other people staring at her, so she looked at her dad. He smiled to her softly and she returned it carefully.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the altar. Celia and Dizzy had already left to their respective seats, and now all that was left to do was give the bride away.

Hades stopped and reached down, taking Mal’s hand. He held it tightly for a long moment, and Mal was beginning to wonder if he was going to actually release her. She just held his gaze, and he looked at her carefully and for a long time.

“I’ll let you borrow her for the sake of ceremony,” Hades finally spoke, looking to Ben as he hesitantly gave her over to him. Mal just laughed at her dad, and the corners of his lips upturned a bit.

However, behind her back, he made sure he delivered one of his infamous gestures to indicate that he was watching Ben very closely.

He then headed over to the front row on the villain side of the church as he got ready to watch the wedding. He furrowed his brow upon the realization that Maleficent in her lizard form was sitting there inside of a terrarium on a chair nearby. Mal’s eyes were lingering a bit on the lizard a bit, despite the fact that Mal had ordered for her to be brought there.

“Hello, you blue-headed booby,” Maleficent greeted Hades with an evil grin on her small lizard face. Hades just rolled his eyes, sat down, and promptly made the decision to ignore everything she said or did. Maleficent growled under her breath and glared at the god.

Mal shook her head at the two of them before taking the bouquet that was in her hands and turning to Evie. Evie wasted no time in stepping up and taking it from Mal. Mal caught Evie’s hand in her own, and squeezed it affectionately. Evie looked at Mal with that great love that she always so often had in her eyes as Mal let her go gently.

Mal then turned to take both of Ben’s hands and laughed nervously as she noticed that he was still staring at her as if she was some foreign creature.

“Are you okay?” Mal asked, and Ben shook his head, attempting to pull himself from his stupor as he hesitantly reached up and took her face in his hand.

“You… You look like a… a dream,” Ben whispered when he had finally managed to regain control of his agape mouth. Mal couldn’t help but blush, smiling shyly like she was once again that sixteen-year-old that was so bashful at every single compliment that he ever gave her.

“Is this even real?” Ben questioned, and Mal chuckled, shaking her head as she held his hand in her own tightly.

“I certainly hope so. I didn’t have to console Evie for three whole hours while trying to get dressed this morning for nothing, did I?” Mal questioned playfully, and Ben chuckled slightly, still eyeing her with that wide-eyed expression as he took in her stunning appearance.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of our King Benjamin Florian of Auradon and our beloved Lady Mal Bertha in holy matrimony,” Fairy Godmother started.

“King Benjamin of Auradon and Lady Mal Bertha, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon one of the grandest adventures of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told,” Fairy Godmother spoke.

“If anyone have any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace,” Fairy Godmother spoke aloud. Mal suddenly had a very bad feeling as she furrowed her brow, sensing that something was not right, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Okay, then, without further ado,” Fairy Godmother started, and it was then that the disaster occurred.

The terrarium suddenly hit the ground, the top popping off of it as Maleficent jumped out of it.

“She’s loose! Catch her!” someone suddenly cried, pointing at the lizard that had just escaped her tank.

“SWEET FREEDOM!!!” Maleficent screeched, skittering across the floor. Hades’s eyes widened as he gaped at his ex-wife in lizard form running as fast as she could. He stood up quickly, his leathery robes fanning out around him as he looked down at her where she had come up to his chair.

“Wow, you are quite tall from down here. But I suppose I can still bite you!” Maleficent grinned, exhibiting her small, pointy teeth.

He narrowed his eyes, slamming his foot down as she scurried about his legs.

“Whoo! You missed, old man!” she laughed as she dodged his frantic stomping.

“Dad, don’t kill her! That’s my mom!” Mal cried from her position in front of the altar with Ben. Hades aimed another well-timed step in her direction, but stopped in his trying to attack as he looked at his daughter, knowing that he needed to let go of old grudges for the sake of Mal’s big day.

“What? Wasn’t trying to kill her. It was just love taps,” Hades grinned, shrugging nonchalantly. Mal narrowed her eyes at him, and he plopped back down in his chair with a grunt, pursing his lips in his frustration that he couldn’t do what he so wanted with the lizard.

“Ooh, it’s like a rat!” Dude growled before taking off after the lizard, barking and snarling as he pursued her.

“Watch it, you mangy mutt!” Maleficent cried as she hurried as fast as she could to escape.

All of the Auradon people on Ben’s side of the cathedral started screeching and they all pulled up their legs as they realized that she and the chasing dog was coming their way.

“Don’t worry, Mal, I’ll take care of this! They won’t ruin your special day!” Uma called from beside Audrey and Evie, and she took off past the royal couple as she ran after Dude and Maleficent.

“Hook, c’mon!” Uma commanded. Harry straightened from beside Jay and Carlos and CJ as well as Harriet stood up in the midst of the chairs on Mal’s side of the cathedral, all of the Hooks looking at Uma strangely and with uncertainty.

Uma rolled her eyes as she rushed in her heels.

“My Hook!” Uma explained quickly. Harry nodded, swiftly catching up to her. He jogged alongside her for a moment, and she swiftly calculated what was needed to be done.

“Go to the end of it and we’ll corner her,” Uma explained swiftly, struggling with the dress terribly. Harry rushed to the other end of the cathedral.

“Dang it! Did this thing have to be so ridiculously poofy?!” Uma exclaimed before just shaking her head and charging after the lizard swiftly.

“Coming through, Facilier!” Maleficent cackled, rushing toward Celia’s legs. Celia screamed, jumping up on top of her chair and seeming as if she were near having a complete breakdown.

“AAAHHH!!! Don’t let the lizard get me!” Celia cried, and Freddie reached up, trying to make sure her sister didn’t fall off of the chair. Doctor Facilier himself was rather shocked at the entire lizard ordeal, especially when Uma came ploughing through the space where their legs were.

“Oops! Excuse me!” Dude called, and Uma narrowed her eyes trying to catch the dog before she got the lizard.

“Call the dog, de Vil!” Both Diego and Carlos came to attention, and Uma growled underneath her breath.

“Carlos!” Uma clarified, and Carlos called Dude, clapping his hands on his legs as he tried to get his dog’s attention.

“Good grief, I swear all that people did on the Isle was procreate!” Uma complained aloud as she hurried after the lizard. Dude’s ears perked up at the sound of Carlos’s voice, and he went running to the boy, so they fortunately now only had to worry with the lizard.

Uma was hot on the lizard’s tail and Harry was heading up the rows toward Uma as they tried to close in the lizard. They almost had her closed in when the lizard skittered underneath Harriet and CJ’s chairs.

Uma dove down on the floor, going underneath Harriet’s seat. The redhead’s eyes widened as she raised her feet in alarm and slight disdain. At the same time, Harry dove on the other side of the chair. It was then that Harry and Uma crashed their heads against one another.

“OW!”

“Hehe!!! You imbeciles! Pirates always are terribly stupid! All booty and no brain!” Maleficent cackled like a madwoman as she escaped while Uma and Harry were rubbing at their heads. Uma glared at her first mate.

“Ahoy, Cap’n,” Harry greeted sheepishly, and Uma set her jaw in irritation.

“You are going to get it later,” Uma assured him, pointing in a scold, and Harry grinned guiltily as they got out from underneath the chairs and rushed after Maleficent.

This time she had skittered toward the pastel-covered Auradonians, and they were all screeching and panicking as they tried to climb into their seats. Chad in particular was screaming like a little girl.

“Everyone?! Everyone! Don’t be alarmed, calm yourselves!” Fairy Godmother called from her place before the altar. After a moment of this calling to no fruition, the fairy just shrugged before raising her voice.

“DO YOU, KING BENJAMIN FLORIAN OF AURADON, TAKE THIS WOMAN LADY MAL BERTHA TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED WIFE FOR BETTER OR WORSE, IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH, RICH OR POOR, AS LONG AS YOU BOTH SHALL LIVE?!!!” Fairy Godmother called out at the top of her lungs, and Ben squeezed Mal’s elbow slightly to get her attention. Mal ripped her gaze from Uma’s wild chase.

“I do!” Ben yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of people’s screams and the entire ruckus.

“WHAT?!” Fairy Godmother asked loudly.

“I do!”

“WHAT?!” Fairy Godmother questioned, and Ben rolled his eyes with a slight laugh as he tried to regain his composure so he could speak again.

“DID HE JUST SAY, ‘I POO?!’” Audrey yelled, furrowing her brow, and Evie shrugged, sniffing hard.

“I DON’T KNOW, BUT THAT’S NOT VERY ROMANTIC!!!” Evie announced.

Uma finally dove, grabbing Maleficent in her hand as tightly as she could, making sure that her fist just barely allowed the lizard’s nose to poke out of her hand.

“Gotcha, you little turd!” Uma grinned, and she raised her fist, showing everyone that she had captured the lizard. Everyone immediately started to quiet down, but just before then, Ben started to yell.

“I DO!!!” Ben screamed, but quickly paled upon the realization that he had just raised his voice when everything was perfectly quiet. He looked at everyone in slight horror and great embarrassment.

“At least he didn’t say, “I poo!’” Evie wailed, breaking everyone’s awkwardly silent moment. Audrey rolled her eyes but patted the girl on the shoulder in an attempt to console her in the midst of her emotions.

Mal placed her hand on Ben’s cheek to distract him from the embarrassment and he swiftly turned his attentions to her and her alone. Mal offered him a reassuring smile, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but she contained herself, knowing that they had to wait.

Uma headed down the aisle, Harry quickly behind her as she took the lizard and dropped it in the terrarium nearby. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Uma, but before she could do anything, Hades quickly snatched the terrarium and placed it on his lap so that he could hold it there, assuring nothing would happen to it and that Maleficent wouldn’t escape. He flashed Uma a swift wink, and Uma nodded simply before heading back to the bridesmaids.

As she passed Mal, she patted the shorter girl’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly as she rejoined Evie, Audrey, and Jane. Mal flashed her a grateful smile before straightening and looking to Fairy Godmother.

“Do you, Lady Mal Bertha, take this man King Benjamin Florian to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, as long as you both shall live?” Fairy Godmother questioned.

Mal took a deep breath, looking at the boy that she would spend the rest of her life bound by marriage to. They each stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Mal nodded slightly.

“I do.”

“Very well, then. May I have the rings?” Fairy Godmother questioned, beaming as she looked to Dude and Carlos. Carlos put Dude down on the ground as he strode over to the cushion that had the rings. He brought it over to the couple, and Fairy Godmother reached down to pick them up gingerly.

She then handed them each to the couple.

“This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward forever and always we will be bound. With this ring, I thee wed,” Ben murmured, his words only for Mal, and the faerie felt her heart racing and swelling in her chest as she looked at him. He gently slipped the ring onto her finger at that moment, and Evie released a choked sob.

“This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward forever and always we will be bound. With this ring, I thee wed,” Mal spoke, and Mal reached up and took Ben’s hand carefully in her own. She then slid her ring onto his finger. Fairy Godmother beamed at the both of them, and she looked to the both of them.

“Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife.” Ben grinned widely as he looked at Mal as if she were the only person in the room.

“You may kiss the bride,” Fairy Godmother gave permission, and Ben pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

All of the Isle-goers stood up, hooted and made all sorts of noise in support, whistling and yelling. The Auradon types stood up and simply clapped, looking over at the villains as if they had lost their minds.

Mal and Ben finally broke away and they turned to face the crowd slowly, the villains still making enormous amounts of noise and lighting up the entire cathedral with their shouts and loud clapping.

Ben released her at that moment and Mal turned to face Fairy Godmother, knowing it was time to be crowned. A hush fell upon the room at that moment, and everyone quietly stared with the exception of Evie’s harsh sniffles every once in a while.

Belle approached Fairy Godmother from the pastel-colored side of the cathedral, bearing the crown, and Fairy Godmother took it from her carefully as she stood there before Mal. Mal kneeled down, prepared to accept her new title as Fairy Godmother gently placed the crown upon her head. Fairy Godmother then took her wand from its place and she straightened.

“Lady Mal Bertha, do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?” Fairy Godmother asked, and Mal looked up at her nervously.

“I do solemnly swear,” Mal spoke, and Fairy Godmother smiled widely.

“Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new Queen.”

“All hail Queen Mal Bertha of Auradon,” Fairy Godmother called out and everyone erupted into applause once again, bowing and curtsying. Mal felt a rush of something purely exhilarating as she stood up and turned to face everyone. She first looked at Evie and Evie had finally completely broken down into tears, sobbing terribly as Uma wrapped an arm around her and attempted to console her.

Mal stepped forward and took Ben’s hand as they looked at the crowd.

“My beautiful Queen. Now the Queen of my country, but always the Queen of my heart,” Ben spoke, and Mal grinned widely at him as she leaned her head against him, reveling in all of the cheers of the people. Their people.

Before long, they had all taken their pictures together, Evie insisting that they be photographed perfectly, and they were eating dinner.

Mal was enjoying sharing her meal with Ben, offering him bites as they went and the both of them giving each other bits from their plate.

They all sat there at the dinner table, everyone talking for a while before Jay suddenly stood up, clearing his throat and carefully speaking in an attempt to gain everyone’s attention.

“Everyone? Can I have your attention please?” Jay asked, and when everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him, he swallowed hard, not really knowing what to do. He looked over at Audrey and she moved her hand in an attempt to usher him on and make him continue. He swallowed, furrowing his brow as he considered his words.

“Okay, so we all know we’re at a wedding… And we all know that we’re required to hear me talk for a few moments before we get started with anything to drink at all,” Jay announced, and Mal snorted at the boy. Ben grinned at her, reveling in the fact that she was enjoying Jay and his ridiculousness.

“Okay… So,” Jay trailed off, thinking of his words as he subtly withdrew a note card that he had written on.

“Well, Ben’s a super great guy, and I’ve known him for a total of,” Jay counted carefully under his breath before continuing, “three years? Audrey?” he cued his girlfriend, moving his glass toward her, and there was a collective laugh as she shook her forehead, allowing her head to fall into her hand as she shook her head.

“Okay, I’m going to go with three. But in all that time I’ve known him, he’s been one of the best guys I’ve ever known.

“But what kind of guy would _I_ be if I let anything less marry my beautiful little sister and my oldest friend?” Jay asked, smiling proudly at Mal, and she felt her heart swell as she smiled widely at Jay. He winked at her lovingly before looking at everyone else that gathered. He grinned for a moment before suddenly realizing that he hadn’t prepared any more words, and they were obviously expecting more.

“Well, uh… To the lovely bride sister and her king husband!” Jay raised his glass, finishing his speech awkwardly, and Mal giggled at him, wasting no time in raising her glass in response.

After a moment, Evie stood up, smoothing her elegant dress before turning to look at Mal, her gaze intently on her sister. Mal looked at Evie, allowing everything to melt away as she looked at one of the three most important people in her life.

The VKs filled a place in Mal that Ben would never be able to, even though she loved him dearly. But those three were hers and she was theirs.

“So once, not so terribly long ago, shortly after us first four VKs came to Auradon, Mal told me that boyfriends were overrated,” Evie started, and Mal seriously wondered if Evie was going to make it through her speech. After all, she was already looking quite teary-eyed.

“And look at my gorgeous, sweet girl now,” Evie spoke, smiling widely at Mal as she swallowed, biting her bottom lip a bit.

“Mal is the sweetest, kindest, and most generous person I know. She has an,” Evie’s voice cracked, and she paused for a moment, trying to regain control of herself, “endless amount of love in her heart.

“And I in particular could not be more grateful for it,” Evie pointed out with a smile and a warbling voice. Mal felt her heart ache for the girl, immediately knowing where Evie was going with this. Mal was actually at this point quite tempted to get up and console Evie.

“My mother was once cruel enough to deprive this girl of something she really wanted,” Evie spoke, and Mal felt a bit of relief surrounding the fact that Evie was not going to elaborate on that situation to its very specifics.

“And she spent the majority of our time together under the impression that I was responsible,” Evie explained, gesturing to herself as she barely managed to get through the speech as the tears streamed down her face.

“Of course, I never corrected her, but one day, when I had the opportunity, I told her what had happened. And by some beautiful miracle, she believed me.”

“But maybe it wasn’t really a miracle. Maybe it was a Malacle,” Evie acknowledged, and everyone chuckled in response to Evie’s odd phrasing, all knowing what she meant.

“Purely from the love in her heart, she understood and accepted what she knew was only my word. There was no evidence to back me, but she believed me anyway,” Evie proclaimed, her voice shaking in ridiculously large proportions. Evie’s eyes were resting on Mal’s and Mal’s alone as she spoke, not paying attention to anyone else in the room.

“And I am so humbled and so grateful to have spent six years with her as of now as her best friend and sister,” Evie sniffed hard, wiping her face with her palm as she tried to control her tears. Mal almost stood up to go to Evie, but Evie shook her head subtly. Mal stopped, understanding that Evie was about to be finished.

“I love you, Mal. I wish for you to have all of the happiness in this world, and I hope this great moment in your life brings you one step closer,” Evie expressed, her voice warm with that typical love and affection that Evie always undyingly possessed for Mal.

“To my sister, her happiness, and her new journey,” Evie toasted, lifting her glass. Everyone followed her example, the majority of the people there in tears or at the very least deeply moved.

With Evie’s sip of her drink, everyone followed along. Evie then slowly sat down once again. Mal leaned backward a bit to look at her sister from down the line. Evie happened to catch Mal’s gaze and they watched each other for a moment, the both of them grinning ridiculously. Evie blew Mal a kiss lovingly, and Mal caught it, pressing her catch to her heart.

“So is everyone ready to get to the dancing?” Lonnie asked from her place at the DJ booth, and everyone wasted no time in getting up and getting ready.

Mal knew that the first dance would be hers and Ben’s, but she needed to go and see her family first. Mal squeezed Ben’s arm affectionately, and he looked back at her with a grin, nodding as he immediately understood what she was about to do.

She then hurried over to Jay, Carlos, and Evie where they were gathered on the edge of the dance floor.

“Hey, guys!” Mal breathlessly spoke as she approached them, and they all wasted no time in closing the distance between her and them.

“I wanted to come over and say hi,” Mal continued, smiling at the lot of them, and Evie was just beaming. However, Carlos was eyeing her rather skeptically.

“Yeah, we all know what you were really doing,” Carlos pointed out, and Mal raised an eyebrow.

“And just what was that, Lil’ C?” Mal questioned in reply, and Carlos grinned as he elbowed Evie slightly. Evie just looked at him with those currently so weepy eyes.

“You were coming over to make sure Evie wasn’t about to break down again.”

“Hey, she could’ve been coming over to compliment me on my speech,” Jay suggested with a confident smirk, and Mal rolled her eyes. Carlos just scoffed.

“You call that a speech?!” Carlos questioned, and Evie just shook her head at the two boys before stepping up to Mal and taking the slightly younger girl’s hands in her own.

“Are you nervous?” Evie asked, and Mal looked down at the floor before returning her gaze to Evie’s with a nod.

“Yeah.”

“You got through walking down the aisle, the vows, and the big kiss. This dance will be a breeze.”

“But it’s so awkward with everyone staring at me,” Mal told her, and Evie just smiled playfully.

“And no one was staring at you while you were going down the aisle?” Evie asked, and Mal shrugged.

“Well, that was different. I looked at Dad then,” Mal responded as if it were obvious.

“Do that again. This time just focus on Ben,” Evie informed wisely as she tried to keep the waver from her voice, and Mal nodded, breathing out deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

“I’m so glad that you’re here for me today,” Mal whispered to Evie, quietly conveying her feelings under the boys’ radar so that they wouldn’t hear.

“I’ll always be here for you,” Evie assured her, squeezing the faerie’s hands as tightly as she could.

“M, your dad might have ‘given you away,’” Evie air-quoted with the slightest bits of tears brewing in the corners of her eyes, “but I never agreed to any such thing. You are mine. One of my best friends in the entire world, and my sister.”

Mal felt her lip tremble as she gazed at her forever loyal Evie. Her Evie. Her Evie that had just stood there before Mal, making her own vows to eternally to stay by Mal’s side.

It was from there that Mal couldn’t help but finally allow a sob to escape her frame as she reached out and pulled Evie to her as tightly as she could. Evie almost suffocated Mal with the constricting grasp that she captured the faerie in, circling the shorter girl in her embrace as she sobbed with her entire body shaking with Mal’s.

Jay and Carlos quickly accompanied them, the four having one of their famous group hugs that they so enjoyed. Mal could feel Jay’s blazingly warm arm against her back above Evie’s arm around her waist. Carlos’s head was pressed against the side of Mal’s on the opposite side of Evie.

“It’s forever us,” Mal whispered, her voice coming out in a shaky breath. Evie nodded, sniffing hard.

“Because we’re rotten…”

“To the core,” they all ended, and they held each other for a large time longer as they held each other in a huge hug.

After what felt like an eternity, Jay and Carlos slowly let go of the girls, leaving Evie and Mal still embracing.

Once a few more moments passed, Evie delivered a loving kiss to the side of Mal’s head before pulling back to press her lips to Mal’s forehead. Their arms were locked, and Mal’s head was bowed as she closed her eyes while Evie stood there.

Evie finally released Mal with one last squeeze of her arms. Evie’s face was lit up with the an enormous yet somewhat sad smile as she looked at Mal.

“Now it’s time for our first dance of the night,” a voice suddenly rang out, and all of their gazes snapped to origin of the sound. There was Lonnie standing there and smiling widely at Mal as she raised an eyebrow.

The song then started, and they all recognized the familiar piano of Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect.” Evie nodded to Mal, stepping back with the boys as she gestured to the faerie before reaching up to dab at her eyes gingerly.

“It’s your time, Mal. Go enjoy your first dance with your husband,” Evie told her, the boys smiling softly at their sister, and Mal nodded slightly before turning to face the boy standing not too far away on the dance floor, awaiting her patiently.

Mal smiled widely, approaching him. He bowed to her, offering his hand to her. She took it easily, giggling a bit in response to his ridiculousness and endearing clichés. He kissed her hand gently before straightening and leading her to their song.

Mal rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his strong, loving hold. She breathed in deeply, taking in that scent that never failed to excite her and make her want more of him right then. She held the lapels of his tuxedo firmly as he placed his hands on her waist, guiding her in a spinning, swaying dance around the floor. Mal pressed her head against him firmly, feeling a flutter in her stomach.

“This is the best day of my life,” Ben murmured, and Mal smiled a dopey, silly grin as she nestled further against him.

“I love you, my husband,” Mal whispered, and she suddenly felt her head being tilted up.

“I love you, my wife,” Ben replied just as quietly before leaning forward and softly kissing her. They lip-locked for a moment, her pressing further into his lips as she tried to stand up more on her toes even though she was wearing heels. She could feel him smile in their kiss, and her grip tightened on his jacket as she lost herself in it.

“Whoo! Get it going, Mal!” Carlos whooped suddenly, and Mal suddenly broke away to laugh at her younger brother as she turned to look at him. Jay smacked him on the back of the head firmly, and Evie offered the boy a disapproving glare in the midst of her tears. Carlos grinned guiltily, waving to Mal sheepishly before straightening and skittering to the other side of Evie so he would hopefully be safe from any more of Jay’s violence.

Ben grinned widely at the boy, offering him a thumbs-up just barely from his hand’s position on Mal’s waist. Mal just rolled her eyes at the boys before grabbing Ben’s face in her hands and kissing him fervently just to show off a bit and mess with Carlos.

She then pulled away just as swiftly as she initiated it, poor Ben following her lips desperately, and she smirked, waggling her eyebrows at Carlos. The de Vil actually, in fact, looked rather disgusted now, but he was still trying to look enthusiastic.

Mal shook her head at her little brother as she suddenly realized that the song was coming to an end. She turned back to face Ben, and he gazed at her in a way that just completely made her weak in the knees.

There was just so much desire, love, and tenderness in his eyes, and she honestly had never been looked at like that in a romantic sense. It was almost breathtaking.

Ben then released her gently as the song ended. He bowed once more and stepped back as a new song started to play.

“And now for our mother-son, father-daughter dances,” Lonnie announced, and Mal turned quickly as she felt a touch to her elbow. She looked up at the giant, blue-haired god before her and she felt a smile overtake her face.

“May I have this dance?” Hades questioned, a hint of sincerity in his tone amongst the slight teasing there as well. He had a strange look in his eyes that was not characteristic of him at all, and she tilted her head curiously, but nodded in agreement to his question.

“Indeed,” Mal assured him in an overly fancy voice before they started to dance.

After only a few moments, it occurred to mal precisely why Hades looked so odd if the hard sniff that sounded was anything to go by.

“Dad, are you crying?” Mal questioned incredulously, and Hades shook his head swiftly, denying it wholeheartedly as he guiding her gently through the steps in the best manner that he knew. He was exceedingly rusty in concerns to formal dances. The last time he had done this was at one of Zeus’s many parties back before he was thrown onto the Isle.

“Nah, nah. Evie’s stupid flowers are getting in my sinuses. You know I don’t do well with these flowers in Auradon,” Hades assured her quietly, grinding through the statement before offering her a smirk that he hoped conveyed that confident aura he so often portrayed.

“You know, I’m not much one for… Um… this kind of thing,” Hades spoke, clearing his throat hard, “but I wanted to tell you I’m proud of you.”

Mal looked up at him with such wonder and childlike innocence that was rare on her face, and Hades found that Evie’s flowers were especially getting to him now.

“Really?” she questioned, and he felt his heart wrench, the innocent question stinging more than anything else he had ever felt. He knew why she had said it. Maleficent had never told her that she was proud of Mal. It was just another instance that his leaving her with her mother haunted him.

“Yes. You’re my girl, and I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished,” Hades praised, and tears welled in her eyes as she watched him. Hades felt the slightest sensation of swelling in his throat.

Mal squeezed his hand tightly before resting her head on his chest. Hades felt the lump in his throat grow almost intolerably large as he swallowed hard in an attempt to regain control of it. He rested his chin on Mal’s head, trying to rein in all of those emotions that were coursing through him.

“I love you, Dad,” she told him, her voice trembling. Hades clenched his teeth tightly as he guided her about.

“I love you, too, baby girl,” he murmured in simple response, honestly not trusting his voice to handle this entire ordeal.

Eventually, the song ended, and Hades had to release her. The two smiled at one another before the song suddenly transitioned into one that was much more upbeat. Mal grinned as her three best friends in the world swarmed her and everyone went on the dance floor.

They all enjoyed an hour or two of dancing, until it was finally time to throw the bouquet.

Mal grinned as she was blindfolded and all of the girls gathered together to attempt to catch the bouquet. She then was spun around so she would somewhat lose her sense of direction.

Evie grinned widely, knowing that she was ready to catch the bouquet. After all, she had to catch it. This was her sister’s wedding and she was aiming on showing Mal how much she cared. Plus, she wanted to press the flowers and make a scrapbook so that the moment would be forever preserved.

Jane quite honestly was scared to catch it because she really didn’t want to be the next one to be married.

Audrey on the other hand wanted to catch it more than anything for the exact reason that supposedly the person to catch it would be married first.

Uma was not trying to catch it at all and was instead knee-deep in conversation with Harry.

“You girls ready?” Mal called, preparing them for her throw. Jay shouted an agreement for the girls, keeping Mal from knowing precisely where each girl was located, and Mal nodded, biting her lip slightly as she chucked the bouquet behind her.

Evie jumped up, trying to shove Audrey out of the way as she leapt. However, neither of them were anywhere close to catching it.

“And you know, your sister is a complete weirdo because of that,” Uma spoke, explaining to Harry exactly what she thought of Harriet, and she reached up, her reflexes kicking in as the bouquet came flying at her face.

Uma furrowed her brow as she realized that she had caught the bouquet. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized that Evie and Audrey were both seething. Jane, however, was sighing deeply in relief.

“Who got it?” Mal asked, and Ben pulled the blindfold off of her gently as he placed his hands on her waist and turned her to face the group of girls. Mal laughed as she realized that Uma had it.

“I demand a rethrow!” Evie called, holding her finger in the air as she made her proclamation.

“I don’t know, I think I did pretty good. I won without even trying,” Uma laughed, waving the bouquet in Audrey’s and Evie’s face and Audrey growled under her breath as she glared at Evie.

“Y’know, Uma, I’m really happy for you,” Mal spoke, and Uma raised an eyebrow, confused as to where this was going.

“Why’s that? ‘Cause I beat Miss Competitive herself or because I kicked princess’s butt?” Uma asked, and Mal grinned as she took Uma’s hand.

“No! Because you’re now going to be the next person to get married,” Mal explained, and Uma’s eyes went as wide as saucers as she dropped the bouquet on the ground in shock. Evie wasted no time in picking it up and dusting it off, aiming to keep it and preserve it forever for Mal’s memories.

“Do what?” Uma blubbered, and Mal smiled at her.

“I demand a rethrow!” Uma spoke suddenly and Harry furrowed his brow at Uma.

“No offense, Harry,” Uma grinned guiltily and Harry just slightly nodded in reply.

Mal just laughed as she released Uma and headed over to Ben, leaning into his body as he wasted no time in embracing her tightly.

They both just watched as Uma greatly protested this entire marrying next idea and tried to physically rub the dreaded luck off onto Audrey, with Audrey quickly smacking her hands and trying to get the pirate away from her.

Mal looked up at her new husband, and they shared a smile, her heart swelling with affection. Mal leaned up and softly met his lips before pulling away gently.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you, too, Mal.”


End file.
